


Love's Solstice

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: Old poem~





	Love's Solstice

The feeling of having someone to hold you  
A way to get to know and feel comfort for  
All the way through  
As it is always new   
The feeling of love is true blue

It was here for a long while  
Before it blew away along the morning gust  
All have left is the burning portrait   
And a broken heart

I remember the times of looking to the stars  
As you groove along   
All along the steady road of hope  
Aiming to see through own eyes   
Of what no one had thought of to do before

I wish to venture out and begin anew  
Alas it’s a broken way  
To even think of love’s solstice  
To say, “I love you”  
Not “I hate you”

As I wish upon the star  
When it guides through the blooming night  
Wishing for a new born love  
To begin on bright days  
And feel it once more  
In a locket full of it all

Now as I walk down the road of broken dreams  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
To say I wish on this star night  
For love again and again  
Before death brings me down  
To the end of it all

I wish I could say I love you  
But what can I say when you say “I hate you”  
Wish I may wish I might  
To venture through love’s solstice  
And begin the day again


End file.
